The Price of Safety and Security
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Three years, three painful years he had been trapped. Kidnapped and abducted in his early twenties, he was forced to put on shows for the audience but tonight, everything is going to change because of one promise made by one of the audience member. Rating changed from T to M for blood and gore! UPDATE: 7/10/15.
1. The Escape

**Hey there, sorry I've been away from so long! I started college and damn, everything have been hectic! It's June 10 right here, right now so it's my birthday! *does a little happy dance* I started reading the Finder Series and love it so I thought why not write a story on them. Apparently, my mind decided to betray me and not come up with a good plot bunny.**

 **Today, my friend sent me a link and I looked it up and I screamed. Yep, I basically screamed at my computer. She sent me a tumblr page for a circus and honestly speaking, I don't like it. I never did like circus in the first place. They give me the creeps. Nevertheless, I scrolled through the pages stopping at the page about the circus. After reading it, this plot jumped into my mind so why not?**

 **This is my present to myself for my birthday! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Tonight is the big night, you better not disappoint me."

"Yes Ringmaster."

"Get dressed, you filth!"

Blinking tears away from his hazel eyes, the platinum-blonde sniffed a little before gathering his clothes. Three years, three painful years he had been trapped. Kidnapped and abducted in his early twenties, he was forced to put on shows for the audience.

If there was no performance that night, the Ringmaster would force him to do unimaginable things. That fact haunted his mind, his thoughts raced. Tonight was a big night indeed, it was _the big night_. Maybe, just maybe, tonight he would be able to escape. Maybe _they_ would come to his rescue, he could only hope that _she_ remembered her promise.

* * *

"Brother!" She pouted. "You promised to spend the day with me last year!"

"Aoi, I told you! I'm busy! Get one of your bodyguards to spend it with you!"

Aoi glared at the retreating form of her brother.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" She laughed bitterly. "Of course, you did! I made a wish every year for you to remember that date! Looks like I wasted all those wishes for twenty-four years! I don't even understand why you even fought in the battle to get custody of me when you can't even bother remembering one important date!" She took a shaky breath. "I bought tickets for you and me from my own savings! Maybe next time, I won't invited you anymore! I don't even know why I came to ask you anyway! Goodbye!"

The golden eyed man watched his sister leave, her azure hair fluttering behind her. He grimaced at the color of her hair. Asami Aoi, the girl he won custody over sixteen years ago. The one girl who relied on him, stood beside him, loved him because he was the only person she had left. She dyed her black hair to an azure blue and took on a fake name, Akiyama Aoi, all because she didn't want to cause any trouble for him. He clenched his fists and relaxed a little. Once, just this once, he will admit defeat.

"Aoi, wait," he called out. Then he spoke to his secretary. "Kirishima, cancel all my appointments tonight and reschedule them for tomorrow. It's my sister twenty-fifth birthday."

"Yes sir."

Aoi smiled at her brother. "Thank you."

He ruffled her hair. "Let's get going."

When the limo came around, the two quickly duck into the vehicle and they started to the venue of the circus. Aoi looked out of the window. She was dressed casually in loose fitting t-shirt, jeans and a pair of worn-out sneakers, perfect for a rescue mission. He was, like usual, over dressed for the occasion but she didn't complain. It was already hard enough getting him to come with her so she counted this as a blessing. She just hoped that he would help her with her plans.

Aoi eyed him and they sat side by side in silence. She would never tell her brother this but she was just every bit dangerous as he was. Heck, she even owned a firearm license just like he did. Their only difference was their gender.

Aoi clenched her hands. She was going to succeed this time. Once was enough for her and she will make this work.

"I promised you last time and I will not give up."

* * *

The two siblings finally arrived at the circus and Asami rolled his eyes. Of course, what else did he expect? His sister was a sucker for performances. He sighed a little. At least he was here and not actually watching a sappy Broadway Musical. Kirishima and Suoh had both told him what happened on her twenty-first birthday and he was more than relieved to have turned down her invitation.

As they approached the large tent, he watched as she exchanged a greeting with a member and was captivated by his eyes. ' _What a sucker!'_ Aoi thought once she saw the look her brother was giving the man.

"Are you sure about this Aoi? If we failed, we will be-"

"Listen to me, I'm not going to fail. A promise is a promise and I swear to you, I will get you out tonight. During your act, just be ready."

Asami listened to the conversation between the two. With just one look, he knew his sister was going to attempt something crazy. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kirishima.

"Kirishima, get the other guards and be ready. Aoi is going to attempt something tonight and I will not have her injured on her birthday."

"Yes sir!"

The two slid into the tent mere seconds before the performance began. Aoi clapped and cheered like every other audience member but her deep amber eyes, kept shifting and she twitched a little. She was getting jumpy as his turn on stage got closer.

"Now I give you, our Death Defying Devil!"

This stage name rang loud and clear in their ears. As the hazel-eyed performance walked to the stage area from the back, Aoi tensed. She waited until he was right beside her before she jumped up and grabbed the man, making a break for it.

"After her!" The Ringmaster yelled.

The other members sprang into action, chasing them. However, they were not match for their speed and agility. Aoi ducked around the attractions and audience member with the platinum blonde in tow with practiced ease as Asami followed right beside them, a smirk playing on his lips. The limo raced around and came straight at them. Gunshots rang out as Aoi shoved the escapee into the vehicle.

"Kirishima, Suoh, bring him to the penthouse on the double!" She yelled.

"Yes, my lady!"

Pulling out her well hidden handgun, she grinned at her brother. "Well then brother, shall we put on a real show for them?"

"You already know the answer, Aoi."

One Asami was already dangerous but two, no one stood a chance. The members who opposed them were shot without mercy. Others used the panic to escape. They chose to run pass the siblings, knowing that they would be protected. The whole fiasco lasted for only a mere five minutes but once they were done, the siblings had gunned down anyone who opposed them.

"Thank you for helping us escape." A man bowed to her, deeply grateful.

"It was no problem! You can call if you need anyone shot. Good luck rebuilding your life!"

As the members one by one, reclaiming the freedom that was once theirs, the audiences did too. They fully enjoyed the gunfight the siblings put up for them, thinking it was part of the act. There were bodies sprawled across the floor and Asami's man worked tirelessly to erase the evidence. The two finally managed to return to the penthouse after the clean up operations to see the platinum blonde still waiting for them although they expected him to be gone. Only Aoi was the one who showed her emotions on her face though.

"Oh you're still here," her voice was laced with pleasant surprised.

"Thank you very much for helping me escape, Miss Akiyama," he forced a small smile.

"Now you can return to the life you were living before!"

The man turned down his head and shook it sadly. "No, I can't. Everything I had was taken from me. I don't have anyone to return to."

"Then why don't you live here?" Aoi smiled at him. "I'm leaving for America in a few weeks. You'll be safe here, I swear it. Oh, that's right. My real name is Asami Aoi, this is my brother Asami Ryuichi. Just call me Aoi. Call him," she gestured at her brother, "Asami."

"Thank you for everything. My name is Takaba Akihito." He finally managed a smile, a genuine one.

The next day, he woke up to see a professional camera on the dresser beside the bed with a note attached to it.

 _To: Takaba Akihito_

 _Sorry, something urgent came up and I had to return to America immediately. You told me you enjoyed photography so I hope you like the present! I'll visit whenever I can! Good luck living with my brother! You're gonna need it!_

 _-Asami Aoi_

Akihito looked at the note and smiled a little. He had finally regained his freedom but before he knew it, the man, Asami, had taken it from him. After all, it was a small price to pay for the safety and protection that he offered. After all, Aoi's last words did say so.

 _P.S: You're freedom is now in Asami's hands. Don't worry, he'll keep you safe and sound. Bet on it!_

* * *

 **Please leave a review! It would make a great birthday present! Thanks for stopping by! Oh by the way, if you want the website, just PM me. I'll send the link to you!** **Again, thanks for stopping by!**

 **-Skye**


	2. The Promise

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! And due to the amount of request I got, I'll do both a prequel and a sequel for you guys! It was honestly supposed to just be a one shot but I love you guys so much!

This chapter is a prequel. It will explore how Akihito got kidnapped/captured, how he met Aoi and their promise.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold night. Akihito, aged twenty, was stalking his target with a camera in his hand waiting for the major scoop that would sustain him a life time.

There were rumors going around about the ringmaster of the world famous travelling circus. It was said he was both cruel and inhumane toward the member and the even the audience. He was also said to conduct genetic experiments and be involved in the black market organ trade.

At the dead of night, hours after the performance was over, Akihito had crept to the edge of the camp, hiding among the bushes. He snapped a few pictures of the dark camp while waiting for the ringmaster to make his rounds. He kept himself well hidden and when he was sure, the ringmaster was away, he tiptoed into the ringmaster's tent. However, what he saw in the tent shocked his stiff.

On one side of the tent, there were almost every type of restraint equipment, from chokers to handcuffs. He covered his mouth from letting out a loud gasp and swallowed the sound before taking a few pictures. He spun around and saw surgical equipment. What made it worse was there were still traces of blood and tissue on the vile instruments. A nauseous feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Diverting his attention to the shelves, he was shocked to find organs suspended in jars of some strange liquid. The sickening feeling grew within him.

Trying to forget what he just witnessed, Akihito turned the other way only to find the source of his sickness. A cold, lifeless corpse lay there on a metal table. The face of the poor victim was scarred beyond recognition, the eyes carved out with frightening precision. The chest was carved open with surgical yet brutal accuracy, obviously done while the poor sap was still alive. The somewhat jagged edges of the incisions suggested movement. Struggles. The vital organs were all missing, they must be those in the jars. Guts and gore were strewn about with careless abandonment. Akihito's stomach churned and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Swallowing hard, he picked up his camera and did what he came to do.

Akihito couldn't shake the images out of his head. The rumors about the black market organs dealing, the genetic experiment. They were all true. With shaky hands, he managed to snap a few more pictures to make sure that he at least got a few that were focused. He began backing towards the opening of the tent.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Akihito jumped and spun around at the voice. He faced a man dressed in a bright, gaudy top coat and tail. It was a dark crimson like the bloody body with gold trims. A black top hat took its position on his head with a whip in his hand. He gave Akihito a twisted smile.

"I-I was ju-just leaving…"

"After you took those pictures, I don't think so."

The ringmaster took a step forward but Akihito took one back. He desperately took a sweep of his surrounding, in hopes of finding another escape but when he found there wasn't any, he cursed. He was in real trouble.

"Give me the camera and I might let you got free."

Akihito cradled his camera. There was absolutely no way he was going to hand his most prized possession to that creep. He did the next logical thing. He charged at the ringmaster and leap over him. Making a break for it, he dashed into the forest and kept running until he could hear no footsteps after him.

He collapsed onto the ground and took off the strap of the camera, placing it on the ground beside him. He was panting hard and his mind raced. The gruesome scene he had just witnessed replayed in his mind. The public deserves to know who the ringmaster really is and this isn't just for him, it was for the safety of the general public.

Akihito knew he had to get back to town. Back to true safety. He collected himself as best he could and picked up his camera, his livelihood and stood on shaking legs. Now there was his next problem. Which way was town? Akihito was panicked, his heart racing. He kept telling himself to calm down and at first it was working.

Then, a twig snapped somewhere in the darkness. All thoughts of being calm flew out the window and he ran. He ran hard and fast, his muscles screaming in protest. There, on the horizon, lights! That must be the city. Akihito dared to hope, dared to smile and just when he thought he might make it. But, there was a heavy blow to his temple and everything returned to darkness, the camera flying from his grip as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

When he came to, he found himself tied up, bloody and bruised. The ringmaster smirked at him, his whip ready.

"If only you had handed over your camera, this wouldn't been necessary. I will break your bones and make you bleed. I will mangle him so that your friends will never recognize you and even your own mother will no longer love you. I will make you deaf with sound of your own blood curdling screams. I will make you hurt to even think of escaping. Leave you crying yourself to sleep in a pool of your own blood as starve you within an inch of your life."

Akihito shivered at the cruel tone and at the twisted, crazed look on the ringmaster's face. A scream ripped itself from his throat when the whip came down on him.

* * *

Aoi smiled as she skipped around, allowing the wind to sweep her hair from her face. Just the day before, she had dyed her jet black hair into a bright azure blue. No one would recognize her anymore so she had more freedom then than any in her twenty-two years of being alive.

She smiled and continued walking, straying away from her path to the edge of the forest. She laughed at the absurdity of possibility losing her way in the forest. She knew that would never happen. Her photographic memory helped a lot in that sense. Humming an upbeat tune, she continued until her foot hit something on the ground. Puzzled, she bended down and picked up the item.

A smile graced Aoi's features when she realized it was a camera. She couldn't resist but opened the camera to look at the pictures taken. Immediately, she recoiled in shock of the content of the photos. She quickly closed it and her thumb traced at the two letters, T.A, engraved on the side of the camera.

She took off running back from the direction she came from with the camera in her hand. This is something she just cannot accept. She had just arrived at her usual park near the city when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Akiyama Aoi?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"I am the ringmaster for the travelling circus. Are we still on for today?"

"Yes, I will meet you at the venue agreed before in half an hour."

"I will be bringing someone with me. I hope you don't mind."

"And as per usual, I'll be bringing someone along with me as well."

"Very well. I will see you soon."

"Bye." After hanging up, she dialed her chauffeur. "Hello, Satsuma? Please bring around the limo. I am waiting at the usual place."

"As you wish, my lady."

After about five minutes, a limo with blacked out windows pulled up to her and she slid in easily, the camera still held securely in her hands.

"Where to?"

"The café near brother's office."

Nodding, Satsuma drove in silence as Aoi fiddled with the camera. After a few minutes, she punched in the number of her bodyguard, telling him to meet her at the café. She reached the café about twenty minutes later due to the traffic and when she got out of the car, Suzuki greeted her.

"Good afternoon, my lady."

She smiled. "Once we're in, it's Aoi okay?"

"Of course."

She pushed opened the doors, she entered with a mastered grace as Suzuki followed behind her. They sat down in a booth nearest to the door. The waiters quickly padded over to them to take down the order. Once they left, Aoi took out paperwork, filling it out.

After a little while, two bodies slipped into the chairs opposite them. Aoi lifted her eyes to see Akihito and the ringmaster. She nodded at them.

"You must be Akiyama Aoi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Aoi Akiyama, this is Suzuki."

"I apologize, I was under the impression that Akiyama was your family name."

"Oh, it is. And you are?"

"People call me Ringmaster. This is Takaba Akihito."

She smiled. Although born in Tokyo, Japan, she had grown up and was practically raised in California, America. Despite being back in Japan, she retained most of her American habits, most commonly the placing of the first and last names. She placed the stack of paper on the table.

"Your request has been approved. Your permit to perform in Japan will last for five years. Just sign here, here and here."

"Thank you very much."

As the ringmaster started to sign the paperwork, she studied the platinum blonde in front of her. 'T.A, could it stand for him, Takaba Akihito?' She thought. His eyes seemed drained, dark, heavy eye bags hung under them. She quickly made up her mind.

"I hope you don't mind," she directed her attention to the ringmaster. "I would like to spend a day with this young man. After all, I did help you get the permit."

The ringmaster only gritted his teeth. "Yes, of course, Miss Akiyama."

"Awesome! Suzuki, could you please deliver the completed paperwork to my place. Thanks! Come on! " Tugging Akihito's arm, she zoomed out of the café with him in tow.

The two looked at each other.

"Does this happen often?"

"More than you know," Suzuki sighed.

* * *

"So how did you end up with a creep like him, Aki?" Aoi asked as she walked alongside her new friend.

"Oh good, so I'm not the only one who think he was a creep." That earned him a chuckle for the woman. "I got into trouble…"

"What sort?"

"I got in trouble taking photos of something I wasn't supposed to."

"What do you like to do during your free time?"

"I like photography."

"I figured as much." Aoi took out the camera and snapped a few photos, instantly knowing that the camera indeed belonged to him. Akihito just stared at the camera. When he didn't reply, she continued. "You know, I can help you escape."

"What's the catch?"

"Just that I'm supposed to return to America tomorrow."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Three years... My client's permit will be expiring then."

"If you can, I will take that offer. But can you promise it?"

"Of course. I swear it."

With a smile, Aoi ruffled his hair and walked passed him, leaving him speechless. He dreaded going back but Aoi has ignited a spark of hope, hope that will give him the courage to hold on.

* * *

 **Next will be the sequel to the first chapter. Thanks for sticking around. Also, do you have any request for future chapters?**


	3. The Announcement

**So I'm sorry! This is a filler chapter (maybe). Someone wanted Asami X Akihito so the best way to do that is to get Aoi out of the picture. How to do that without causing people to not yell and curse at me for adding angst in the story? Simple! Just marry her off to someone!**

 **This chapter is basically just to establish the setting for the next chapter where the real action will begin. Read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aki!"

The voice belonged to Aoi who abandoned her luggage on the floor and ran to meet the platinum-blond. Akihito couldn't help but smile at her. He spread his arms and welcome the raven hair woman into his arms.

"Welcome home."

It has been two years since Aoi returned to Japan. Her hair has grown longer and had a healthy shine to it. That was not the only thing changed about her. The strains were no longer sky blue. It was jet black, even at the roots. However, it was more vivid and brighter than he remembered.

"Whoa, did you dye your hair before coming to meet us?" He grinned.

Aoi laughed before running her hand through her hair. "Nope. This is my natural color. I stop dying my hair every other week and this is what happened. The blue dye washed off."

Akihito couldn't hold his laughter in. She looked so much like Asami that there was no doubt she was his sister. She had surely captured his heart through and through. He had fell head over heels for her when he first met her. Her confidence, her smile and her heart attracted her to him.

"I have great news for you and brother!"

"Oh? Hopefully, it's not getting hitched," he joked.

Aoi smiled fondly. "You don't know what can happen in two years. Anyway, how's it going with you and brother? Is he treating you fine? In not, I'll need to knock some sense into his thick head."

"No, he's a perfect gentleman."

"I highly doubt it."

"My lady, welcome home," Satsuma bowed to her as he opened the car door for her. She slipped in after Akihito. Suzuki loaded Aoi's luggage and followed into the car after the two had gotten in.

The two chatted about trivial thing as they traveled to Club Sion. Mostly, it was about life, work, odd jobs, work, relationship and work. Basically, Aoi's life consisted of work, work and work. She will admit it, she enjoyed all of her work. Okay, she enjoyed all of it except for the paperwork that comes with it. When they arrive, Asami quickly slipped into the car along with Suoh and Kirishima. The two bodyguards greeted the younger Asami all with forced smiles and false cheerfulness.

"Welcome back to Japan."

"Your original hair color suits you."

"Thank you! You know, Kei, Kazumi," Aoi addressed them by their first name. "I have an announcement to make once we get to the penthouse. You two wouldn't mind coming in for a while right?"

"Of course not, my lady."

"Great! By the way," Aoi smiled a little, "I hope you guys don't mind coming to the United States in a few months!"

"Is there a reason for that?" Asami spoke up. His face didn't show any emotion but Aoi could tell he was interested.

"Yes, a good one at that. I'll tell you once we reach the penthouse okay?"

When they arrived, Aoi requested both Satsuma and Suzuki to be present too. As the seven made their way to the penthouse with addition guard due to Aoi's hair color, Aoi smiled all the way up to the place.

Asami was getting slightly irritated and suspicious. His sister always calls at least a week in advance to tell him that she was returning but this time, she didn't so much tell him a word. He only found out from Akihito two hours before her plane landed.

When they arrived, Aoi walked straight into the home office and gestured the others to follow her. They did without any question but once they arrived in the room, she turned to her. Her golden eyes shinned with intensity.

"Let me get straight to the point. That okay with you?" She asked. They nodded and she took a breath. "I'm getting married."

It took a few seconds but when the news sunk in, shock entered all the males' system but the platinum blonde was the one who showed it on his face. The others were able to suppress their emotions from showing on their face but the stunned surprise was more than enough for her suspicions to come true.

"Sorry but please repeat that…" Suzuki managed a little weakly.

"I'm getting married," Aoi stated again. "I'm getting married to Suzuki."

"To Suzuki who?" Asami only glared at the people in the room.

"To Suzuki Ren."

Suzuki kept his mouth shut as Aoi beamed brightly. The other five men glared daggers at him and he swallowed hard.

"Before you say anything, Ren didn't know about this and I came to the decision myself. He didn't even come up with the proposal but you aren't complete against it, are you?"

"Not at all, Aoi. If this is what you want…"

Asami seemed to engage his sister in a staring contest for a few long seconds. Both not saying a word.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Nope."

"Then I have no other choice. Suoh, Kirishima, clear out my schedule for next month. Aoi, I give you my blessing, congratulations."

"Yes!" Aoi pumped her fist in the air and took out a stack of papers. "Just sign here and here and thank you! I'll plan it right away!"

The others could only shook their head.

"Kirishima and Suoh," Asami turned to them. "We are going to need new applicants for the bodyguard positions."

* * *

 **The next chapter should be the wedding. I think...**


End file.
